Solid oxide fuel cells (SOFCs) allow for conversion of electrochemical fuel to electricity with negligible pollution. Among fuel cells under development, the SOFCs operate at temperatures ranging from 600° C. to 1000° C. Because the SOFCs operate at such high temperature, the materials used as components are thermally challenged.